Adenosine A2a Receptors
Adenosine is a purine nucleotide produced by all metabolically active cells within the body. Adenosine exerts its effects via four subtypes of cell-surface receptors (A1, A2a, A2b and A3), which belong to the G protein coupled receptor superfamily (Stiles, G. L. Journal of Biological Chemistry, 1992, 267, 6451). A1 and A3 couple to inhibitory G protein, while A2a and A2b couple to stimulatory G protein. A2a receptors are mainly found in the brain, both in neurons and glial cells (highest level in the striatum and nucleus accumbens, moderate to high level in olfactory tubercle, hypothalamus, and hippocampus etc. regions) (Rosin, D. L.; Robeva, A.; Woodard, R. L.; Guyenet, P. G.; Linden, J. Journal of Comparative Neurology ,1998, 401, 163). In peripheral tissues, A2a receptors are found in platelets, neutrophils, vascular smooth muscle and endothelium (Gessi, S.; Varani, K.; Merighi, S.; Ongini, E.; Borea, P. A. British Journal of Pharmacology, 2000, 129, 2). The striatum is the main brain region for the regulation of motor activity, particularly through its innervation from dopaminergic neurons originating in the substantia nigra. The striatum is the major target of the dopaminergic neuron degeneration in patients with Parkinson's Disease (PD). Within the striatum, A2a receptors are co-localized with dopamine D2 receptors, suggesting an important site for the integration of adenosine and dopamine signaling in the brain (Fink, J. S.; Weaver, D. R.; Rivkees, S. A.; Peterfreund, R. A.; Pollack, A. E.; Adler, E. M.; Reppert, S. M. Brain Research Molecular Brain Research, 1992, 14, 186).
Neurochemical studies have shown that activation of A2a receptors reduces the binding affinity of D2 agonist to their receptors. This D2R and A2aR receptor-receptor interaction has been demonstrated in striatal membrane preparations of rats (Ferre, S.; von Euler, G.; Johansson, B.; Fredholm, B. B.; Fuxe, K. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, 1991, 88, 7238) as well as in fibroblast cell lines after transfected with A2aR and D2R cDNAs (Salim, H.; Ferre, S.; Dalal, A.; Peterfreund, R. A.; Fuxe, K.; Vincent, J. D.; Lledo, P. M. Journal of Neurochemistry, 2000, 74, 432). In vivo, pharmacological blockade of A2a receptors using A2a antagonist leads to beneficial effects in dopaminergic neurotoxin MPTP(1-methyl-4-pheny-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine)-induced PD in various species, including mice, rats, and monkeys (Ikeda, K.; Kurokawa, M.; Aoyama, S.; Kuwana, Y. Journal of Neurochemistry, 2002, 80, 262). Furthermore, A2a knockout mice with genetic blockade of A2a function have been found to be less sensitive to motor impairment and neurochemical changes when they were exposed to neurotoxin MPTP (Chen, J. F.; Xu, K.; Petzer, J. P.; Staal, R.; Xu, Y. H.; Beilstein, M.; Sonsalla, P. K.; Castagnoli, K.; Castagnoli, N., Jr.; Schwarzschild, M. A. Journal of Neuroscience, 2001, 21, RC143).
In humans, the adenosine receptor antagonist theophylline has been found to produce beneficial effects in PD patients (Mally, J.; Stone, T. W. Journal of the Neurological Sciences, 1995, 132, 129). Consistently, recent epidemiological study has shown that high caffeine consumption makes people less likely to develop PD (Ascherio, A.; Zhang, S. M.; Heman, M. A.; Kawachi, I.; Colditz, G. A.; Speizer, F. E.; Willett, W. C. Annals of Neurology, 2001, 50, 56). In summary, adenosine A2a receptor blockers may provide a new class of antiparkinsonian agents (Impagnatiello, F.; Bastia, E.; Ongini, E.; Monopoli, A. Emerging Therapeutic Targets, 2000, 4, 635).